I'm a sailor scout and a gem?
by katmar1994
Summary: Lita is a 10 year old girl who has an emerald gem but she's also a sailor scout who was reborn after the scouts lost the final battle against queen Beryl will she stay with the crystal gems and find her team mates or will she forever be alone? I don't own sailor moon or Steven universe
1. I was reborn into a new world?

Hey there my name is Lita Kino i'm a 10 year old girl who was reborn into new place with all the memories of my past life from the time of the moon kingdom to becoming sailor Jupiter again to losing the final battle

against queen Beryl my fellow scouts and i had not only failed to protect our sweet princess Serena but also the earth and that had costed us our lives i'm not sure what happened to my friends but what i do know is that i

woke up to strange and creepy place with a ton of holes all over the place on the sides of the canyons i was really scared when i looked at my ten year old body i saw that i was wearing a green shirt with a white star on it along with blue jean shorts and red running shoes and my brown wavy hair was in it's usual ponytail and i had my rose earrings on i also have green eyes and i was skinny but not to skinny and my gem is on my left arm anyways your maybe wondering gonna do now well lets find out shall we?

Lita pov: I felt like i was floating for eternity before i woke up and when i did i noticed i was the ground i got up and started to think about how i got here that's when i remembered the battle against queen Beryl and that my friends and i had lost then we were killed suddenly i looked at myself i realized i had been reborn but as a 10 year old and that i still had my transformation pen so that's good i still use my powers when i touched my left arm i felt something hard on it i looked and saw an emerald gem on it i was freaked out because it wasn't there before! Suddenly i heard voices there was at least four of them i peeked around the bolder i was behind and saw four girls who had gems to!

"Is having a gem on a person here normal? I thought" "Hey guys look another gem is here after all! shouted the purple gem" they all turned to see me standing behind the bolder that's when the pink gem started coming over to me i became tensed because i had no idea what she gonna do to me i got ready to fight if i had to suddenly she stopped a few feet away from me.

"Hello there my names Rose Quartz what's your name little one, She asked me with a gentle voice" "My name is Lita Kino nice to meet you, I said in quiet voice" Rose just smiled and the introduced me to her friends the white gem name is Pearl, Garnet is the red gem and Amethyst is the purple gem after the intros were out of the way i began to calm down and asked if they knew where we are right now.

"This place is called the kindergarten it was supposed to be empty of any other gems until we found Amethyst and now you Lita, Garnet said"

"What do you mean i'm a human not a gem, I said" "But you have an emerald gem on your left arm so you are gem not a human, Pearl said" before i could retort the ground started shaking the a monster appeared and i reorganized it, it was one of the monsters my friends and i defeated before this is bad the guys won't know how to stop it but i do!

"What is that thing?! Pearl asked" "it's one the monsters from the negaverse! I said" "The what?asked Rose" "No time to explain it's time to fight! Jupiter power! I shouted" That's when I felt my transformation happening when it was done i look at the gems behind me and smiled at their shocked faces,

"You guys better leave this to me i know what to do, I said" Then charged at the monster and shouted " Jupiter Thunder clap zap! I shouted" then threw a thunder ball at him but my attack wasn't strong enough to hurt

him just then as the monster came close to hitting me a pink shield protected me i looked up and saw Rose and the others weapons out ready to fight they asked me i was alright i told them i was fine so we all fought against the monster and won after the monster had been defeated my new friends asked me what just happened so i told them everything i even told them about the moon kingdom after i told my story everyone was stunned.

"Lita would like to join us crystal gems we protect humanity like you did before and you can do it again, Rose said" they all waited for me to answer so i smiled at them and said

"I would love to join up with you guys but only if you're alright with it, I said" everyone was happy i agreed i think i might like this new life and i'll make sure nothing bad happens to this world!


	2. My new home and stories

Rose pov: It's been a great day first off we found the gem artifact and didn't have to fight a gem monster after a few hours of relaxing I had told the others we we're going back to the kindergarten to see if there are any

gems we might have missed Pearl insisted that all kindergarten gems were all sent to home world just like she said before we found Amethyst a few years ago until Garnet used her future vision said that there will be a

new gem that will appear out of nowhere when we heard this we went to the kindergarten to look for her I was sure we would find her even though this place is huge soon we heard Amethyst shout that she found the new

gem the three of us looked to where she was pointing to and saw a small girl hiding behind a bolder she looked at us with curiosity in her eyes i started to walk up to her and saw her tense up as if she was ready to fight

so i had stopped a few feet in front of her "Hello there my name is Rose Quartz what's your name little one? I asked her with a gentle voice" "My name is Lita Kino nice to meet you, she said in a quiet voice" I smiled as she began to calm down and then introduced her to Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst then she asked us if we knew where we we're at right now.

"This place is called the kindergarten it was suppose to be empty of any other gems until we found Amethyst and now you Lita, Garnet said" "What do you mean i'm a human not a gem, Lita said"

"But you have an emerald gem on your left arm, so you are gem not a human,said Pearl" Lita was going to say something else but then the ground started to shake just then a monster came and it looked like Lita knew what it was but how could that be i noticed it didn't have a gem what could we do to stop it? "What is that thing?! Pearl asked" "It's one of the monsters from the negaverse! Lita said "

"The what? I asked" "No time to explain, it's time to fight!She said" then Lita shouted "Jupiter power! Lita shouted" She started to glow but it wasn't coming from her gem after the glowing stopped we all stared at Lita she was now wearing a white leotard with a green skirt and a green mini cape on the back and she had green boots with a golden tiara with a green jewel in it she turned around and smiled at us and said,

"You guys better leave this to me i know what to do, Lita said" Then she charged at the monster and shouted out, "Jupiter Thunder clap zap!S Lita shouted" but the attack did little damage to the monster it was then the monster tried to attack Lita but i ran summoned my shield to protect her the others got out their weapons and got ready to fight we asked if Lita was alright she said was fine then we fought the monster and won after

that we asked Lita what happened and she told us about her past life and how she and her fellow sailor scouts we're killed after losing the final battle against queen Beryl she even told us about a kingdom on the moon it

was then i realized she must have been reborn into our world and became a gem i felt sad for Lita because she lost those who were precious to her i then made a decision to have her join up with us she'd need to know to us her gem and she could help protect humanity,

"Lita would you like to join us crystal gems we protect humanity just like you did before and you can do it again, I said" we all waited for her to answer she smiled at us and said,

"I would love to join up with you guys but only if you're alright with it, Lita said" we we're so happy that agreed to join us this way we can help her on the way home we all asked Lita what her past life was like she happily

told us about her time from the moon kingdom to her adventures on earth she told us about how her friends Serena and Raye would argue over the funniest of things then how she and her friend Amy would have to break

up the fight not mention how Serena and Mina would get into trouble sometimes then she told us how Luna and Artemis the two talking cats would help train them she also mentioned that Darien was the earth's prince

and how he would help them fight as Tuxedo Mask also that they discovered Serena was really the moon princess and that her mother queen Serenity was the one who sent them to be reborn on earth all of her

adventures seemed kind of like ours just the i noticed Lita was crying the others did to but she didn't notice at all till we hugged her Garnet, Amethyst ,Pearl and I promised to help heal Lita's broken heart and make sure

she's always happy now that we have her with us i wonder what our life will be like now. When we back to the temple Lita looked around with wide eyes and ran outside we ran after her only to see playing in the water she

was smiling and laughing soon we joined her and played for a while this is what our life will be like from now on!


	3. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon appear!

Pearl pov: It's been a few weeks since Lita joined our group and it's been interesting we did have to make a few changes to the temple like we added a beach house for her with all kinds of human things like an oven for her to cook human food i was surprised to learn that she could cook but with all the food she makes it keeps Amethyst happy it's amazing what Lita can make even though i don't like to eat we also got a refrigerator for her to put cold food in it anyways Lita has been taking her training very seriously she not only learned hot to summon her weapon which is an emerald sword but she's mastered sword fighting with me and Rose but she's more use to using her sailor powers I asked her how her transformation works and she told me that all she has to do it hold her transformation pen up after she shouts Jupiter power it's fascinating to learn about her past life!

"Alright you guys we need to go to the lunar sea spire right now! said Garnet" "How come? Amethyst asked" "It's so we can meet our two new teammates that Lita knows, Garnet said"

"I know them? hmm maybe it's two of my friends! Lita said happily" "Well lets go see then,Rose said" we left and ended up at the sea spire and was falling apart we had also brought the moon goddess statue with us so we can fix it after we got into the tower we manged to get to the to and fix the spire but just then a boy and two monsters showed up the monsters didn't have gems on them and apparently Lita knew this man,

"I can't believe fate chose to give you another life Jadeite! How is this even possible?! Lita shouted" It was then we all saw the jade gem on the back of his left hand i guess this boy is one of the generals from the negaverse this is bad!

"We generals of the negaverse where given another life to stop you and the other scouts from protecting this world but this time the four of us will rule it! Jadeite shouted" he left and the monsters attacked us!

"Jupiter power! Lita shouted" She tried to fight off the monsters but couldn't do on her own we tried our best to help but we don't know how to stop it we thought we we're goners until we heard two voices!

"Mercury bubbles blast! shouted one voice with a slight accent" "Moon tiara magic! shouted a second voice that was a bit higher" Just then some bubbles came out of nowhere and surrounded a golden light the attacks had hit both monsters and destroyed them so then we turned around and saw two girls who we're same age as Lita ,both of them must be sailor scouts and our new teammates!

"No way! Amy, Serena is that you? Lita asked" They both looked surprised that Lita was with us but soon snapped out of their trance and shouted "Lita it is you! they both shouted" the girls ran to hug each other but on the way Serena tripped and started crying Amy and Lita sweat dropped at this and ran to help her up we all smiled at their reunion! While they we're talking i got a good like at them Amy has short blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white leotard with a blue skirt along with a mini blue cape and blue boots she had a gold tiara with a blue jewel in it she also has a blue bow on the front and back of her , as for Serena she has long blond hair that's in two buns and was curled she also has blue eyes and was also wearing a white leotard with blue skirt with a blue mini cape along with long red boots and had two red bows on her outfit she also had a tiara with an amber jewel in it. Just then they changed back now Amy was in blue long sleeved dress with a pink star on it and Serena was in a pink short sleeved dress with a blue star and a bow on it they both had running shoes on,

"So Lita who are new friends and why do they gems on them like we do? asked Amy" it was then we explained everything to them we told them who we are told them about our gems Lita told them they had been reborn as gems to, "So that explains why i have a sapphire gem on my left hand and why Serena has a moonstone gem on her right shoulder! Amy exclaimed"

"This is so weird yet cool and cool I also still have the silver crystal in my brooch, Serena said" She was point at the brooch on her dress which was attached to the bow on her dress Rose walked up to them asked them to join our team they both looked at Lita who smiled and nodded her head yes so they both agreed just then a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead showed up and spoke to the girls i guess this Luna.

"Lita i'm so glad that your alright and that the four of us are back together but telling our story to others was a very bad idea! Luna scolded" "I know but i had to tell them, Lita said" soon we all went back to the temple when we got back Luna began to give a lecture about importance of secrecy all of the girls just sighed it was kind of funny i wonder which of the sailor scouts we'll meet next guess we'll just have to find out!

Third person pov: "Are you sure this is the place? asked a girl with long raven hair" "Yes i'm quite sure this is the place where we'll find them, said a male voice"

"Hey if this is it then let's go and find our teammates! said a girl with long blond hair that has a red ribbon on it" "She's right lets go get our friends back right now! said a young boys voice"


	4. Sailor Mars,Venus and Tuxedo Mask arrive

Amy pov: It's only been a day since Serena and I have joined the crystal gems but it's been fun I've been talking to Pearl and Rose about the monsters we protect humanity from it's sad to hear the monsters we're once fellow gems as well but I know we can find a way to help change them back to normal Serena and Amethyst have been getting along nicely Lita and Garnet have sparing and sharing fighting techniques and giving each other pointers Luna also talks to Rose so she can learn more about the home world it's where the gems came from except Amethyst was made in a place called the kindergarten that's where Lita was found when it came time for our gem training Luna, Lita and I we're surprised to see Serena taking it seriously but I guess she really wants to protect this world so we're proud of her. Serena and I we're able to summon our weapons I have a read gauntlet on my left hand where my gem is and Serena has a staff which Luna told us is the moon staff Serena can use it send out a new attack we learned how master our weapons so that's good after that we all decided to take a break it didn't last long because Jadeite and Nephrite showed up with a few monsters to try and destroy us!

"Jupiter, Mercury, Moon prism power! Lita ,Serena and I shouted" After we transformed we started to fight with the gems only for us to be defeated we we're doomed until we all heard three voices call out attacks!

Mars Fire Ignite! Shouted a girl's voice" "Venus Crescent Beam! Shouted a second girl's voice" " Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber! Shouted a boy's voice" The attacks came out of nowhere and destroyed the monsters after the fight and the two generals left we all turned around and saw two girls one boy and a white cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead that's when Lita, Serena, Luna and I realized that four we're our friends I saw they have gems on them too!

"Raye, Mina, Darien, Artemis! It is you! The four of us shout" We ran to them and hugged them it's so nice to be back together again they asked us if we we're alright we all answered with a yes I asked them where they had ended up at turns out they woke up on an island when they saw the crystal gems they we're ready to fight until Lita told them everything and they calmed down then Rose came up to our group and asked them if they would join us they agreed so we made more changes to the beach house so this way we all got our own room and after that Lita told us that we we're reborn in this new world as gems!

"So that would explain why I have a ruby gem on my right hand,said Raye" "And why I have a amber gem on my right arm, said Mina"

"And don't forget about the onyx gem I have on my left shoulder, Darien said" They went back to normal Raye was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a yellow star on it and a red skirt her long black hair was down,

Mina was wearing a golden colored short sleeved shirt with a red star on it with and blue shorts her hair was down only some of it was in a ponytail with a red ribbon in it

as for Darien he was a blue short sleeved shirt with a purple star on it and blue shorts they also had running shoes on Luna and Artemis we're really happy to see each other Luna then told the others that Lita told the crystal gems about our past lives needless to say she was once again scolded soon it was time for supper Lita cooked a whole lot of food and even though the gems didn't eat with the exception of Amethyst they stayed in the dining room so they could get to know all of us they we're surprised to hear about the things we did when we weren't out fighting monsters this felt like the beginning of a brand new start with a brand new family I hope we'll be able to help protect this world and all of the people who live here.

After supper Rose asked us if we wanted to learn how to fuse with other gems we all asked what fusion is and Garnet explained it to us so we all said yes that was our lesson for tomorrow it's gonna be amazing just then Serena started saying how she couldn't wait to fuse with Darien because of how much love and trust they have Lita, Mina, Raye, Darien, Artemis, Luna and I face vaulted while the gems laughed looks like our new life is gonna be full laughter and happiness thanks to the crystal gems our new family "Let's all work together to protect this planet and keep it safe! I thought" Soon Raye and Serena stared to argue oh yes this will be a good new life

Jadeite pov: I can't believe those sailor brats are back together again and in this world, well the four kings of the negaverse will make sure they are taken care of once and for all so that we may this world instead especially since queen Beryl had betrayed us I still can't believe she did that when we did whatever she said but I had a feeling she would but here she won't ever rule this world!


	5. Fusion Lesson!

Garnet pov: Today is the day I will be teaching the sailor scouts about fusion but I'll need Ruby and Sapphire's help so I'm going to infuse and let the scouts meet them hopefully they won't freak out about me being a fusion all the time but who knows maybe they'll accept me as I am just like they did with Amethyst when we told them what the kindergarten was really for the scouts we're shocked but then they smiled and accepted Amethyst for who she really is and they didn't hate us for keeping it a secret from them if anything our friendship became stronger!

"So Garnet you said you know two other gems who can help us with this lesson so who are they? Amy asked" " Their names are Ruby and Sapphire and you'll meet them in a second, I said" Soon I began to glow and felt myself split in two soon Ruby and Sapphire came out!

Ruby pov: So after Garnet infused Sapphire and I came out when we looked at the scouts they we're surprised to see us but just then they smiled and asked us all kinds of things we began to answer soon we started the lesson Sapphire and I told the scouts that they had to have complete trust in their partners and when we told them about the dance fusion's did in order to fuse they had to synchronize so they could fuse!

"Raye and Amy can you both come over here? Sapphire asked" "Yes Sapphire what is it? Raye asked" "You two are going to try and fuse first, Sapphire said" They we're both surprised by what she said but I can see why she wants them to go first Raye and Amy are like us not just because they have the same gems as us but because they seem to have a lot of trust in each other so they did a dance it was a waltz with a few moves of their own they we're having fun soon their gems started to glow and they fused! They named their fusion Ramy, she had Amy's short blue hair but Raye's brown eyes they sort of looked like Garnet only with lighter skin color Ramy didn't need sunglasses because she had two eyes instead of three her outfit was a mixture of their sailor outfits soon the others did their fusion dance Lita and Mina did a dance between hip hop and old school their gems started to glow and they fused and named their fusion Lina she had Lita's brown hair but it was down and had a ribbon holding it out the way Lina had Mina's blue eyes their outfit was also a mixture of their sailor outfits Serena and Darien did a tango dance thier gems glowed and they fused the name of their fusion is called Darena their fusion had Darien's black hair but it was long and in the same hair style Serena had her hair in Darena also had Serena's blue eyes but their outfit was different like it was Serena's sailor outfit but it had Darien's cape from his Tuxedo Mask outfit and his mask!

Sapphire pov: Ruby and I we're very surprised to see the scouts we're able to fuse with each other so quickly we realized then that they must have complete trust in each other we smiled at each other and then told them to infuse now so they did we went back inside of the house Rose, Pearl and Amethyst just came back from a mission and saw us Rose asked how the lesson went needless to say they we're also surprised that the scouts picked up on fusion just as quickly as we had thought Ruby and I we're about fuse when Serena asked us if we could stay infused a little bit longer turns out the scouts wanted to get to know us as us so we did.

Serena pov: Today was so much fun we learned about fusion and that Garnet is a fusion all the time now that's super cool and it was fun talking to Ruby and Sapphire they are really cute and the relationship they have with each other just proves that love is a very powerful thing just then a song Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina and I know came on so we started to sing along the song is in japanese but we know the words since we we're from japan the is called Idol Activity [that's a real song from an anime called Aikatsu] I noticed my singing voice was a lot better then my voice from my past life I was having so much fun with everyone I hope our days will always be like this and no matter what comes our way we'll face things together as a team and family!

Rose pov: I'm so glad the sailor scouts are having fun and getting along with us they really know how to brighten up our day and the six of them can make our days really interesting that's for sure I'm proud they picked up on fusion really fast and the song the girls sang and danced to was simply amazing this will always be a fun day I'll never forget I can't wait to see what'll happen tomorrow!


	6. Jadeite's defeat!

Mina pov: So today is mine and Lita's first solo mission we need to find a gem artifact called the wailing stone which is in the Northern Hemisphere it's been causing avalanches that'll destroy the villages down below if we don't stop it right away Rose trusted the two of us with this mission even though Pearl was worried about letting us go until Garnet reassured her that'd we be alright but Raye secretly told us about a chance that we'd see Jadeite so we're both on high alert just in case he shows up!

"Man I'm glad we can't feel the coldness due to our gems! Lita said" "Yeah me too now let's find that wailing stone! I said" We found the artifact but before we could get it we had to defeat a gem monster after that we left for home only for Raye's vision to come true Jadeite showed up and started a fight but this time he didn't have any monsters with him did he really think he could beat us on his own? Lita and I used our powers and our gem weapons but he beat us so we did the only thing we could think of we fused and became Lina we summoned our weapons again and put them together and they formed a bow and arrow we shot the arrow and it hit Jadeite!

"No! This can't be the end for me! Jadeite shouted" "This was not only for trying to take us on but also for hurting our beloved princess! We shouted" Jadeite then turned to dust Lita and I infused and we went back home when we got back everyone rushed over to us so we told them what happened Pearl went into a tizzy for a few seconds after we told them about our fight with Jadeite Rose had asked us about his gem we we're sorry to say it had turned to dust as well the gem Jadeite had was like a fake like it wasn't even real Rose understood what we meant by that and bubbled the wailing stone then sent it to the burning room.

Lita pov: After the wailing stone had been sent to the burning room Luna called a scout meeting lucky for us the other gems went to their rooms so we could talk freely Luna and Artemis we're proud of us for defeating Jadeite now we only have three of the negaverse generals to deal with looks like we're going in order of how they had been stopped before Serena thought this was cause for celebration so we had gone out for pizza I left a note for the others just in case they saw we we're gone.

"So now we just have Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite left we can stop them if we work together! Raye said" "Your right but we should come up with a plan for each of them, Amy said" We then went back to the temple and Raye did a fire reading to try and locate Nephrite since he was going to be next but she couldn't find him after supper we watched a movie it was the sailor v movie I'm still shocked that we found the movie here soon we all fell asleep I think someone lifted me up but I wasn't sure who it was.

Rose pov: It's still remarkable what the sailor scouts can do Lita and Mina topped Jadeite today but couldn't save his gem and I knew why it's because his gem was a fake so that's why it had turned to dust the scouts came back to the temple and Raye did a fire reading it's still amazing that she can do that they tried to find Nephrite but couldn't after they ate they watched a movie as they called it but soon fell asleep I got the others and we took them back to their rooms I stayed in Lita's room with her I feel like a mother to her the most out of all the scouts because she had lost her parents in a plan crash in her past life but I'm worried about her because she's always so independent sometimes like she has to be strong for her friends and I can understand why she feels this way.

"Don't worry Lita we'll help you guys stop the last three negaverse generals but you must let us help you, I said quietly" I really hope the scouts will let us help them even though they want to protect us from what they had gone through but we're all a team and we need to help our friends out so we will!


	7. Nephrite's defeat!

Raye pov: Alright so today Amy and I are going on our first solo mission we have to go a desert to get a gem artifact because it was building a castle that looked like a giant mixed up one before we left I did another fire reading and found out that Nephrite is gonna be waiting for us I gave Amy the heads up and told her to be ready it took us while to get the artifact because it kept making walls around it but once we got Amy bubbled it and sent it back to the temple we we're about to leave when out of nowhere a monster showed up and attacked us we managed to stop them that's when Nephrite appeared!

"You sailor brats think your so clever well that's where your wrong you may have defeated Jadeite but I won't be so easily stopped! Nephrite said" "Don't be so cocky we will stop you! Amy said" Soon we began to fight by using our gem powers but then we got the idea to fuse so we became Ramy once more and summoned our gauntlets to fight Nephrite once he was weak enough Amy and I used our sailor powers to defeat him.

"Mars Flame Sniper! I yelled" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Amy yelled" Our combined attacks hit Nephrite and he began to glow "No impossible you couldn't have beaten so easily! He shouted"

"This is what you get for destroying our beloved moon kingdom and hurting our precious princess you let the darkness take over and now your moon dust! Amy and I shouted" Nephrite had become nothing but dust now that two of the negaverse generals have been defeated we only have two more to go this won't be easy we'll have to let the crystal gems help us even though we've been trying to keep them out of our fight so we could protect them Amy and I left to go back home.

Amy pov: Raye and I had just got back from our mission and told everyone about what happened Luna called a meeting and Rose insisted on staying for it which means she and the others want to help us even though we've been trying to keep them out of our fight but we let them stay for our meeting "Alright so now we have to find Zoisite and Kunzite and come up with a plan of attack! Mina said" "You're right but how can we find them I can't get a reading on them when I do a fire reading, Raye said" "Maybe Amy can use her mercury computer to find them, Serena said" That's right I almost forgot about my computer so I brought it out and we all started thinking about possible places they could be hiding at "What if they're at the kindergarten? Lita asked" We all looked at each other and thought the same thing!

"If they are there then I'll bet that's where we'll have to go to stop them! Darien said" "Just a minute what makes you think the enemy is at the kindergarten? Pearl asked"

"Think about it that place is pretty creepy and it would be the perfect hiding spot, Artemis said" "He's right and guess what I've got a signal from there! I said" Everyone looked really worried we then started coming up with a plan to stop Zoisite next since he's the next person we'll have to fight "You guys have to let us help you, Rose said" "Rose you can't help us we maybe a team but we want to keep you four safe, Serena said"

"She's right we can't let you four get hurt besides this is our fight, Raye said" I have a feeling the crystal gems won't listen to us and will help us no matter what we say because I can see the look they each have in their eyes they all want to help keep the earth safe from the negaverse and we won't be able to change their minds no matter what. After supper we all went to bed but before I went to my room I went to talk with Rose and the others "Hey guys look I know you want to help us but we just don't you four to get hurt like we had before, I said" "We understand Amy but we're all a team and we want to help you, Garnet said"

"I know you do and I have a feeling we'll need your help in the final battle against Kunzite, I said" "We'll be ready to help you out! Amethyst said" I smiled at them and went to bed I hope we'll be alright this time we can't afford to lose the battle again I know that with the help of our friends we'll win for sure I just hope that no one loses their life this time soon I drifted off to dreamland.

Garnet pov: After the scouts went to bed we gems had a meeting of our own "We need to help the sailor scouts no matter what! Rose said" "You're right but they won't let us help them because they want to keep us safe Pearl said" "Amy agrees that we should help them out, Amethyst said" "We need to come up with a plan to show the scout that we can help them, I said" We all came up with a plan to go on a mission together and when Zoisite attacks we'll help stop him and prove to the scouts we can help the out so that's our plan we all went back to our rooms I started to think about each of the scouts as little siblings no way will we lose them!


	8. Team work Zoisite stopped!

Serena pov: Alright the scouts and I made a plan to stop Zoisite we were about to leave to go back to the kindergarten when Rose and the others came out "Where do you guys think your going? Amethyst asked" "Back to the kindergarten so we can stop Zoisite! Raye said" "Not without us your not, Pearl said" Not this conversation again we really don't the crystal gems to come with because we don't them getting hurt why can't they understand that? "We've already told you we want you four to stay out of our fight! Lita said" "And we've already told you that we're gonna help you no matter what! Garnet said" So we all went back to the kindergarten instead of trying to convince them to stay home when we got there I thought it was best if we all stuck together in favor of us splitting up so we didn't get attacked just then monsters from the negaverse appeared and started to attack us! "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Amy yelled" "Mars Flame Sniper! Raye shouted" A few of the monsters had been defeated by them " Jupiter Oak Evolution! Lita shouted" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock! Mina yelled" "Moon Scepter Elimination! I yelled" "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber! Darien shouted" We defeated our side of the monsters we then went to help our friends but when we got to them we saw they had already beaten the other monsters "Told you we can help you guys, Amethyst smirked" All of us we're speechless by this Amy broke the silence first "Alright this proves they help us you guys, Amy said" We all agreed that the crystal gems can help us but they have to be really careful!

Darien pov: We all started walking again and we're on high alert because who knows what could happen when out of nowhere Zoisite showed up "I'm impressed that you've not only defeated my monsters but also by how far you've come. Unfortunately for you, your luck has run out! He said" Zoisite started a fight with us we all attacked him but he retaliated that's when an idea came to me "Serena we've got to fuse! I said" She nodded her head in agreement so we began to dance once we fused to become Darena we combined our weapons and weakened Zoisite just enough for him to become dust "No how can this be?! Kunzite help me! He shouted"

"This is not only for destroying beloved home but also for hurting our friends! You let the evil inside you grow and now your moon dust! Serena and I yelled" Zoisite has been stopped now we only have Kunzite left we already have a plan for him we we're about to go find him when he showed up "I can't believe you've defeated the others but I suppose they were easily defeated because of how weak they were, Kunzite said" I can't believe how heartless he is but then again what would you expect from a general of the dark kingdom? "I think the only way to get rid of you is to send you all somewhere else! He said" Kunzite then tried to send us away but the silver crystal began to glow it sent us to a safe place but where?

Amethyst pov: That was one wild ride where did all wind up I've never seen this place before "Is everyone alright? Rose asked" "Yes, we all said" "I want to know where we are, Pearl said" We heard the scouts gasp so we looked at them I guess they know where we are but how? "This is the moon kingdom! Serena shouted in happiness" "What?! Rose, Pearl, Garnet and I said" "How is this possible? Pearl asked" Before they could say anything we all heard a voice "It's possible because I brought you here, said a gentle voice" We all turned around and saw a woman who looked exactly like Serena but she had silver colored hair while the four of us stared at her Serena and the scouts ran to her "Do they know her? I thought" "Mother! Serena shouted" "Queen Serenity! The scouts said" Serena hugged her mother while the scouts and Tuxedo Mask knelled before her needless to Rose, Pearl, Garnet and I we're surprised to see her when she looked at us we tensed "Thank you for looking after my daughter and her friends, Serenity said to us" we calmed down when she smiled at us.

Queen Serenity pov: I'm happy I finally get to see my daughter and her guardians again when I looked at the crystal gems they became tense "Thank you for looking after my daughter and her friends, I said" I smiled at them and they calmed down "Your welcome, Rose said" "I guess we should introduce ourselves, Pearl said" "No need I know who you four are already, I said" They we're shocked to hear me say that I then turned my attention to the sailor scouts "My queen why did you bring us here is there something important we need to know? Mina asked" "Yes you will need to know what will happen once Kunzite has been defeated, I said" The air was so tense you could cut it with a knife "What do we need to know? Lita asked" I started to explain what will happen to them once Kunzite is stopped everyone listened intensely to what I had to say when I was done they let my words sink in "So what your saying is when Kunzite is stopped we'll become gems forever even if we're reborn? Raye asked" "Yes you'll still have your sailor powers but even if you're reborn in this world you'll still be gems, I said" I looked at the scouts and they smiled "Even though we won't be humans again I can live with being a gem, said Darien" "So can I, Serena said" "Us to, Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye said".

Rose pov: I'm glad the scouts have accepted the fact that they'll be gems like us even if they're reborn just then Queen Serenity came over to us "I'm counting on you four to look out for my daughter and her friends,She said" "You have nothing to fear we'll keep them safe, I said" "I know you will but for now it's time to send you back to your temple, Serenity said" Once we we're back we all went to my healing spring to heal our wounds then we came up with a plan to stop Kunzite once and for all "Please let none of us lose our lives in the final battle! I thought".


	9. Kunzite's Annihilation!

Pearl pov: We're back at the temple having a meeting about how we're gonna stop Kunzite it looks like the scouts already have a plan but it might not such a good idea I'm worried about how this'll turn out I was soon brought out of my thoughts when Luna started talking "I know you girls a planing on doing the same thing you did when you went to fight against queen Beryl and I'm not sure if you should do it again" Luna said

"But we have to Luna and if something happens to us Rose and the others can keep Serena safe!" Mina said "I think Luna is right I don't want you guys to get hurt again!" Serena said.

"But Serena you know what we did before was the only way to keep you safe and besides you'll have the gems to keep you safe if anything happens to us but we'll try not to get hurt alright," Lita said, Soon we worked out our plan and went back to the kindergarten this time we we're on high alert and made sure not to fall for any tricks Kunzite may have up his sleeve it's too bad we we're found out and the four monsters known as the Doom 'n' Gloom girls showed up this is not good! "Alright you guys go on ahead I'll hold them off" Lita said "No! Jupiter you'll be killed!" Serena yelled, Before we could stop her Lita charges at the monsters and attacks them only for her to get caught in some vines "Guys look out for Serena and protect her! Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Lita shouts, Lita's attack hits the monsters but in turn she's been hit as well we heard a poof sound I ran and caught Lita's gem "What happened to her?!" Raye asked, We told the scouts about how our bodies are illusions and that Lita had to retreat into her gem to heal so we continued on the monsters came back this time Amy took them on but she was trapped in a red orb "I'll stop them you guys watch out for Serena okay! Mercury Bubble Blast!" Amy shouts, Amy was hit and retreated into her Garnet caught her.

Garnet pov: This is bad if the scouts keep this up they won't be able to stop Kunzite just then the same monsters appear again Mina was the one to step up and began to fight them but she was captured in some vines no we can't lose her too! "Hey guys please look out for our beloved princess Serena! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Mina shouts, She was hit and had to retreat into her gem Amethyst caught her gem we have to stop this it isn't fair how the scouts are fighting and losing their lives it's all the negaverse's fault if only they didn't exist this wouldn't be happening! The same monsters came back and Raye decided to fight them along with Darien once they stepped up the fight started "Serena don't ever forget I'll always love you! Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Darien shouts "Take care of Serena if you don't I'll chastise you! Mars Fire Ignite! Raye shouts, They get poofed as well and have to retreat into their gems Serena catches Darien's gem while Rose catches Raye's gem Serena starts to cry and so do we we should have helped them!

Rose pov: I can't believe this is happening this is just like the war we crystal gems had gone through Serena is the only one who can stop Kunzite because the other scouts are healing themselves in their gems we need to protect Serena "I can't believe this is happening it isn't fair I don't want to fight anymore!" Serena says, I understand what she's going through so I went to comfort her she hugs me and cries I hug her back this whole thing isn't right "Serena it's going to be alright we'll keep you safe I promise" I said, Serena gets up we go to where Kunzite is once we find him he starts to taunt us.

"I'm impressed you've made it this far too bad you also lost your friends but don't worry you'll be with them once I destroy you!" Kunzite says, The others and I we're about fight him when Serena asks us to stay out of the fight "What are you going to do Serena?" I ask "I'm going to end this fight!" She says, [Play the song carry on from sailor moon] Serena the brings out the moon stick and puts the silver crystal on it her sailor dress changes into the dress she wore from her days as a princess and a crescent moon appears on her forehead "Cosmic Moon Power" She starts to say, the crystal begins to glow just "Fight this evil" Serena says, Just then the sprites of the other sailor scouts appear they put their hands on the moon stick and start to unite their powers "Mercury Power, Mars power, Jupiter power, Venus power, Cosmic moon power unite!" They say, The silver crystal sends out a huge blast of power I notice our gems begin to glow so Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and I put our hands on the sailor scouts shoulders and help to defeat Kunzite.

"What impossible no this can't be you weren't suppose win the four generals of the negaverse should have won!" Kunzite shouted, "This what you get for destroying our kingdom and hurting our new family you let evil in and take over you so in the name of the moon kingdom your moon dust!" We all shouted, The light from the moon stick vanished and Serena had to retreat into her gem Kunzite had turned into dust I caught Serena's gem before it hit the ground then Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and I went back to the temple and told Luna and Artemis what happened they we're relived to know that scouts would come back when they had healed I hope they'll be alright.

Amethyst pov: It's been two weeks since the scouts had been poofed we all miss them and we take turns watching their gems to make sure nothing happens to them today it was my turn I was about to fall asleep when the six gems in front of me start to glow "You guys come here the scouts are coming back!" I yell, The others come into the beach house the six gems began to take form and when we looked we saw the scouts looked the same but had different outfits on Lita was now wearing green short sleeved shirt with a white star on it and a jean skirt, Serena has a pink short sleeved shirt with blue star on it and was wearing jean shorts, Amy has a light blue short sleeved shirt with a pink star on it and a white jean skirt on, Raye was wearing a white tank top with a yellow star on it and white jean shorts on, Mina has a yellow tank top with a red star on it and light blue jean skirt as for Darien he was wearing blue short sleeved shirt with purple star on it and tan jean shorts we we're so happy to see our friends again we started to cry so did the scouts we all hugged them this calls for a celebration so that night Lita and Pearl cooked a lot of food even though she doesn't eat Pearl still helped Lita after that we all watched a movie called Mamma Mia it was the best night of our lives this is how it's gonna be from now on!


	10. A new family member!

Lita pov: It's been thirteen years since we defeated the four generals of the negaverse a few years after that Rose met a man named Greg who was playing a concert here in beach city he and Rose fell in love when he came back to the temple and confessed that Rose was everything he wanted soon they began dating Pearl was jealous but once I had a good talk with her she change of heart and accepted Greg and Rose being together one day Rose told us she was going to have a baby my friends and I we're happy for her but when she told us she'd have to give up her physical form we're sad until queen Serenity appeared and said she can make it so Rose wouldn't have to do that Rose accepted her help nine months later Rose had given birth to baby boy Greg and Rose named him Steven he has a rose quartz gem in the same place as Rose does which would be where his belly button would have been we all help take care of Steven he's a really cute kid and I know he'll be a great person who will do extraordinary things our family is a complete and happy one I hope this never changes

"Lita come on we're ready to leave for the picnic!" Steven said "I'm coming!" I said, Oh yes this is our lives with our new family will be from on and be for I forget the scouts I told Steven about how we meet the crystal gems and about our battle with the negaverse he loves out stories about our past lives as well I gotta go now it's time for some family bonding! The End.


End file.
